vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diejeah
Lethal Form= |-|Flagship Form= |-|Kaizor Diejeah= Summary The Diejeah is another space beast from the Joolar Solar System that GEATHJERK captured, tamed, and gave immense cyborg modifications to. Wanna re-designed it into his mothership and threatened to vaporize Strato Port and the reactor contained within the statue on top of it. It now has the ability to latch together on command, forming into its Flagship form, where it relies on electronic warfare. Otherwise, it relies on its superb dexterity as a space monster. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A '''| At least '''High 7-A | Likely Low 7-B Name: Diejeah Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg, Space Beast, Mothership Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Missiles, Lasers, Energy Buzz Saws, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Body Control, Barrier Creation, Electromagnetic Pulse Lasers that disable electronic arms, Danmaku, and Homing Attacks | Same as before, but to a greater extent Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+, (Its flagship form is stated to be capable of wiping out Strato Port, even after its energy core was partially destroyed and had a massive missile jammed halfway into it) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Immensely superior to its mothership form, its power ranking of 5890 should put it in this range) | Likely Small City level (Its power ranking of 2319 should put it on this level) Speed: FTL (Its speed ranking of 2478 should put it slightly above that of the Cough-Foon) | At least Massively FTL '''(Its speed ranking of 5040 should put it in this range) | '''FTL+ (Its speed ranking of 3478 should put it on this level) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (Casually grabbed and threw an Envan while severely injured) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class+ | Likely Small City Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ '''(Should have the same durability as its lethal form, if not higher) | At least '''Large Mountain level+ | Likely Small City level Stamina: Unknown Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''None notable | Has rather aggressive reflexes and acts recklessly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * EMP Laser: '''A laser that disables all electronic arms within its firing range. Wanna uses this to leave opponents helpless while utilizing a massive wall of firepower to attack them when they're weak. * '''Energy Cannon: The main weapon Wanna used to threaten Strato Port with. It is described with the ability to vaporize things that it hits. * Missiles: By the press of a button, Wanna can command the Diejeah to fire missiles. * Energy Saws: The Diejeah can fold out two arm-like appendages with massive energy saws on the ends. * Electricity Attacks: The Diejeah can conjure up powerful lightning attacks from its mouth, including powerful electricity lasers and homing balls of electricity. Key: Mothership Form | Lethal Form | Kaizor Diejeah Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spaceships Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Monsters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 7